white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy
Biography After an eternity wandering through dimensions beyond reality, Darcy has entered our world to seize the fragile human essence. Will someone be able to withstand her wretched shrieks and laments? Or will it be the subject of nightmarish tales for millennia to come? Unlocks * Darcy (Character): Reach Level 7. * Banshee (Skin): Reach Level 7. * Bewitched (Skin): Reach Level 12. * Lady of the Lake (Skin): Reach Level 23. * Spectral (Skin): Reach Level 16. * Bloodlust (Skin): Reach Level 28. Stats Skills COMPASS: Pulls up a compass for a few seconds that will roughly point in the direction of the nearest investigator. The color of the pointer on the compass varies depending on the distance from the investigator. Red means far away, yellow means getting closer, and blue means nearby. If the compass is a single pale blue dot, it means that the investigator is near the general area. There is a cool down period between compass usages. TELEPORT: Teleports the creature near the investigators. MOURN: Investigators will be entangled in chains for a brief period. The chains will remove the investigator's ability to run and makes it difficult for them to turn around whilst the chains are around them. Whilst wrapped in chains, investigators can still stun and slow down Darcy. CAIRN: A stone cairn resembling a grave stone will be placed down. If an investigator is grabbed within a 75m range of the cairn, and a fellow investigator saves them, upon release the grabbed investigator will be teleported to the nearest cairn. After an investigator has been teleported to a cairn, their flashlight will be temporarily disabled, they will receive a brief speed debuff, and they will be highlighted to the creature. If the grabbed investigator isn't within range of a cairn that's been placed, they instead will be teleported 75m in the direction of the nearest cairn. MISFORTUNE: Recover from a stun as though it didn't happen. SPRINT: Movement speed will temporarily be increased. Exposition to light will cancel the sprint. Traits * SORROW: Ghosts move and interact 33% slower. * WRAITH: Darcy makes no noise while stalking, sprints 20% faster, and is slowed down less by light. Tips Early game Darcy should focus on getting her idols up. Once Darcy has a decent collection of idols, she should start attacking investigators. Darcy should always use Sprint when traveling towards the investigators, as it allows her to quickly and quietly approach the investigators with the aid of Wraith. Once close to investigators, Darcy should attempt to use Mourn. The closer Darcy is to the investigators when Mourn is finished casting, the more likely she is to get a grab. However, if Darcy has light shone on her whilst casting, the spell with fail. If this is the case, she should directly attack investigators using Misfortune as her backup. Misfortune will allow her to continue attacking for longer periods, and is better used when she is closer to being banished. Her cairns are best placed a moderate or short distance to investigators, as she's likely to chase investigators far from their original position and if the cairn is placed too far away it will be out of range by the time Darcy catches an investigator. Skins File:20170310215500 1.jpg|Banshee (Default) File:20170310215505 1.jpg|Bewitched (+1 Horror, -1 Idol Influence) File:20170310215512 1.jpg|Lady of the Lake (+1 Perception, -1 Idol Influence) File:20170310215516 1.jpg|Spectral (+1 Light Resistance, -1 Strength) File:20170310215520 1.jpg|Bloodlust (+1 Idol Influence, -1 Perception) Trivia * The Usher Manor was built by Darcy, and later purchased by Vincent. * Darcy was previously human, and a portrait of her as a human can be found in the Usher Manor. ** If a living investigator looks at the portrait with no light sources shining on it, and takes a few steps back, the portrait will instead display banshee Darcy. * Darcy is speculated to have practiced witchcraft in her human life. * Darcy is speculated to have been brought into the spirit world by an incantation, where she stayed for an eternity before returning to the human world, now misshapen by her time in the spirit world turning her into a disfigured banshee of her former self. Her reasoning for entering the spirit world potentially originates from a deal with The Pack. Category:Creature Category:Tank